youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Irons
Jonathan Irons (nicknamed "Jonathan Ivo Leonidas Grounder Irons XLIX" by Giovanni) was born anytime in Kanto but due to the revolution he had to move to Irontopia where he is the current President of the place plus President and CEO of The Atlas Corporation and the powerful and unusurpable leader of the Youtube Poop Army. He hates these people. History Childhood Jonathan was a brave kid during his childhood. Jonathan was responsible of put Jeremy Clarkson in coma for 2 years. He even rescued King Harkinian from be poisoned by Duke Onkled and Jonathan had no mercy when he beat him. Jonathan gained experience after playing Half-Life 2 and learned how to use the falcon punch without problems. Daily Life If you are in a situation where crazed people threaten to blow up millions of nuclear reactors all over the world, hack the lock systems at Hyrule State Prison, or when the UNSC isn't availible to take any crap from these idiots, Jonathan Irons IS YOUR MAN!!!! Also he tries to kill peeps with MANTICORE. Just thought you should know and keep in-mind. Uprising Against Irons Irons has been criticized by Trevor Philips Enterprises for telling his soldiers the forcefully steal chocolate from people (including Tom Smith and Dr. Light) and for threatening to cut out Dr. Robotnik's Pingas. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia said that she has more power than him claiming that Irons was a swindler. Trevor Philips and his company sent out bounty hunters to destroy Irons while Celestia and Equestria did the same thing, but they were killed by MANTICORE. What Trevor and Celestia failed to realize is the fact that Irons can't be uprisen, usurped, or even killed. The reason: HE HAS ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!!!!! Some guy in blue and purple armor then made a poster in order to insult this guy. The fall of Atlas Corporation One day, Jonathan Irons invited the world greatest critical, Orson Welles to his company to speak about "his future". However, was when Orson claimed to be the best director in the history and everybody (even Irons) in the company insulted Orson. Orson enraged, revealed his secret weapon under his clothes and began to kill all employees in the company. Irons tried to kill Orson using his super powers, however, Orson knew about it and delivered a fatal bow to Irons' face, breaking his nose. Orson escaped leaving bombs tied to the pillars that support the factory and making it collapses. Irons went out from the ruins and realized that Orson was Trevor's uncle and he sent his uncle to get revenge against Irons for what he did to Trevor Philips Enterprises. The Uprising Jonathan Irons has a serious rivalry with The Uprising. This is due to Bob the Tomato who said that Irons stole his wallet when he was just a baby tomato. However, Irons didn't care about that and he just sent MANTICORE to beat Bob without mercy until leaving him half dead. Since then, The Uprising is seeking for revenge against Irons. Character Info Likes *Power *Being Powerful *The Power of Leading *Owning a Powerfull Company *The Power of Greyskull! *Anything that involves power *Dressing Alligators HEAD ON *Giovanni *Sanic *Team Rocket *MANTICORE *Donkey Kong *The President *Waiting to meet The President *Watching The President scream at Journalists *Shooting prisoners in the abdomen *Carlton Banks *The King Hates *Orson Welles (his worst enemy) *Robotnik and his Pingas *Phillip Banks *Democracy *Lex Luthor (His bald, Superman Villain counterpart) *The Uprising *Journalists who scream at The President *People who say he is weak *Democracy? *Equestria's army (They tried the same as Trevor Philips but they failed in attempt) *Demo-Demo-Democracy *Joker (For shooting The President) *Vladimir Makarov (He claimed be more intelligent than Irons) *Princess Celestia (She claimed be more powerful than him) *Trevor Philips *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Hexxus *Goku Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Epic Characters Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Ratigists Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Smart Category:Anti-Nikolaists